The post-translational modification of proteins by ubiquitin-like molecules (ubls) is an important regulatory process within cells, playing key roles in controlling many biological processes including cell division, cell signaling and the immune response. Ubls are small proteins that are covalently attached to a lysine on a target protein via an isopeptide linkage with a C-terminal glycine of the ubl. The ubiquitin-like molecule alters the molecular surface of the target protein and can affect such properties as protein-protein interactions, enzymatic activity, stability and cellular localization of the target.
Ubiquitin and other ubls are activated by a specific E1 enzyme which catalyzes the formation of an acyl-adenylate intermediate with the C-terminal glycine of the ubl. The activated ubl molecule is then transferred to the catalytic cysteine residue within the E1 enzyme through formation of a thioester bond intermediate. The E1-ubl intermediate and an E2 associate, resulting in a thioester exchange wherein the ubl is transferred to the active site cysteine of the E2. The ubl is then conjugated to the target protein, either directly or in conjunction with an E3 ligase, through isopeptide bond formation with the amino group of a lysine side chain in the target protein.
Targeting E1 activating enzymes provides a unique opportunity to interfere with a variety of biochemical pathways important for maintaining the integrity of cell division and cell signaling. E1 activating enzymes function at the first step of ubl conjugation pathways; thus, inhibition of an E1 activating enzyme will specifically modulate the downstream biological consequences of the ubl modification. As such, inhibition of these activating enzymes, and the resultant inhibition of downstream effects of ubl-conjugation, represents a method of interfering with the integrity of cell division, cell signaling, and several aspects of cellular physiology which are important for disease mechanisms. Thus, E1 enzymes such as UAE, NAE, and SAE, as regulators of diverse cellular functions, are potentially important therapeutic targets for the identification of novel approaches to treatment of diseases and disorders.
Langston S. et al. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/700,614, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses compounds which are effective inhibitors of E1 activating enzymes, particularly NAE. The compounds are useful for inhibiting E1 activity in vitro and in vivo and are useful for the treatment of disorders of cell proliferation, particularly cancer, and other disorders associated with E1 activity. One class of compounds described in Langston et al. are 4-substituted ((1S, 2S, 4R)-2-hydroxy-4-{7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-7-yl}cyclopentyl)methyl sulfamates. Efficient chemical synthesis of these compounds can be challenging due to the multiple stereogenic centers in these compounds. There is, thus, a need for additional processes for the preparation of 4-substituted ((1S, 2S, 4R)-2-hydroxy-4-{7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-7-yl}cyclopentyl)methyl sulfamates.